Xenia's story
by Darkangel1141
Summary: im not really sure how to summerizes this up but tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

In this cruel hell we all live in there is only a few ways out or to make it bareable at all. Life its self is a form of hell yet we all live through it everyday with dreams, thoughts, and hope clouding our veiw of reality. Nothing others say or do can bring us to see the cold bitter truth but one day we all will have to face it weither we like it or not. The truth always comes out no matter who or what we are.

Hell. Xenia laughed at the word. Life was hell anyways so why should she care? Any time she did it always blew up in her face and sometimes more than that. She has been on the run for three weeks and some people consider their life hell? She never understood why humans had to think that since they have it bad then they are in hell. Xenia sat on a park bench next to a blond man with blue eyes. He was an Apollite, at least that is what she hoped when he looked over at her. She immedetly looked around to see five more Apollites. One was leaning against a nearby tree and the other four were heading towards her.

"Dont you look tasty." The Apollite next to her said and Xenia slapped him as hard as she could then got up and started to walk away. Someone grabbed her wrist and twirlled her around.

"Going so soon?" The one by the tree said as a smile tugged the corrners of his lips up. "It would be a real shame if you missed the party, now wouldn't it?"

"gami sou!" (Fuck off!) Xenia said to him. She reached behind her back to where she kept a dagger and immedetly swang it towards the one that held her wrist. He ducked but let go and she landed a hard kick to his stomic. "sas ef charisto." (Thank you.) She smiled then turned and ran away from the group of Apollites. As soon as she was far enough away from them she slowed down to walk and hid her dagger she was still holding. People talked around her as she wove her way through the crowd trying to get to a place where she could eat and look normal. There was only one problem though. Like the Apollites she to was cursed but she also wasn't an Apollite and she was glad that the Fates had been kind to her on that one. Her curse was only to her and could not effect anyone else. It was her own personal hell to tramatize her every step of her life. One that had her not only on the run from the people who held her captive but on the run from everyone who knew the price of her soul.

She was safe from no one but that wasn't the worst part of her curse. She could easily pass off as a goddess, which was a plus, but she could just as easlily be used as a tool to take down the gods and goddesses of every partheon ever created. She was just like Apollymi, the goddess of destruction, but that did not scare Xenia one bit. She could throw Godbolts at who ever threatened her and she couold do this since the day she was born yet she was not a goddes. What did however was what the people who were after her would do once they found her again. A down fall to her curse was that she had to feed often if she used her powers and by feeding she has to drink blood of a mortal just to sistane herself. If she didn't feed when she had to she would slowly die just like the Apollites did on their twenty-seventh birthday.

"Screw you, Apollon." Xenia said under her breath so that only she could hear it. Apollo was one of the Gods that had placed the curse on her but she wasnt one of his people. "Gods, why can't I find anywhere desant to eat? Ugh, is that so hard to do?" Xenia weaved around the crowed in New Orleans like it was nothing. Walking through the place she looked around and realized it was Jackson Square. Xenia tensed when she felt Daimon all around the edge of the square. "omorfos." Beautiful!

"I know right? They are everywhere trying to find a desent meal." A tall blonde guy stopped next to her.

"Yea they are. Who are you?" Xenia was baffled by the way he understood her. "And where you just following me?" He looked at her and smiled.

"I'm Styxx. You may have not heard of me but hey what can I say and yes I was following you. Can we talk somewhere else please?" His blue eyes were amazing but his power shook her to the core of her being. He was a God Killer. But hey she wasnt a god or a goddess that she knew of.

"Yea, guess so. I'm Xenia. Yes I have heard of you but I never thought I would have the honor of meeting you in person." The two of them walked to where Styxx now lived in New Orleans on the corrner of Delphine St. and Conti St. Once they were inside Betheny came up to Styxx and gave him a hug with Article not that far behind her.

"I missed you so much." She breathed in his ear.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Styxx smiled and picked up the little one.

"Hows my little Ari doing?" The light in Styxx eyes amazed Xenia as he held his son proudly.

"Daddy your silly. Who is she? She is very pretty." Ari whispered to Betheny and Styxx. Which made Betheny look towards her then back to her husband.

"Beth this is the girl I was talking about. I found her in Jackson Square and asked if she would like to come over and talk. Xenia this is my wife Beth and my son Ari." Styxx smiled at Beth and Ari.

"Ahh okay. Hello Xenia. I've heard so much about you. How are you? Are you hungry?" Beth said as she looked at Xenia.

"It is an honor to meet you as well Beth. I am not as good as I would like to claim but I'm still alive how are you and yes I am kinda hungry."Xenia said polietly.

"Come on in and have a seat dinner is ready." Bethany said quietly.

"Thank you. I really apricate it."


	2. Chat?

Would anyone like to see a chat that goes alone with the story? I'm going to try and get a poll up soon but it might take a little bit because I have never put one up before. I will try to post the next chapter as soon as possible.


	3. Poll

The poll is now up! Get your votes in please. Happy Holidays!


End file.
